Family
by Nyxity
Summary: Family


Family  
  
  
  
Setsuna Meioh.  
She is such an enigma waiting to be solved. The time   
Guardian holds the respectful title of intelligence and   
wisdom. I cannot deny her of that. She an I are so   
different and yet I hold a deep admiration for the dark   
woman. Her character is strong and could be a competition   
to my own.   
We have our differences. I would say she is similar to   
Michiru, but that is just not so. Yes, she and Michiru   
posses such emotionally based decisions. I on the other   
hand seem to take things to a logical and different level.   
Though I am grateful that Setsuna keeps the competition to   
an inward level.   
That is one thing we have in common. I know she would   
prefer to do her own ways of things. I know she doesn't   
understand why I tackle problems the way I do. I don't   
understand her ways! Though that is what I like about the   
Time Guardian. She allows me to be myself as I allow her.   
It is obvious she didn't agree with my distant behavior   
towards the Inner Planet Soldiers. Especially since she   
kept the Princess's guards somewhat enlightened to why they   
should allow us Outers to work alone.  
I will admit, I will need to thank her for that. I would   
prefer she had not, but it worked out for the best. I am   
for certain the inners would believe I was the leader.   
Michiru of course went along with my ways because she   
completely understood my reasons and half of them were   
similar to her own ways of thinking. However, Michiru did   
agree with Setsuna's tactics of joining the Inners. We all   
took our own ways. We didn't work under a leaders command.   
We worked under the line of duty. All three of our ways of   
ingenuity and abilities were used. Setsuna, Michiru and I   
worked as one.   
Not in unity, but as a team. Our own concepts of how to   
tackle the matters of protecting the Princess and the   
future of the Solar System were pieced together into one.   
We three had the same pursuit and we silently agreed to   
ourselves that we were to do it our own ways and not   
interfere with each other. Though we worked in a complete   
unity.   
Even though we now were on earth and not separated at   
different posts, our form of working, as a team, were still   
unbreakable. I am grateful Pluto still kept her ways of   
obedience the same as Neptune and I. If she had not our   
team would have had much controversy.  
I was more focused on making sure evil did not get ahead of   
the matter. My obligation was to make sure the world would   
become a better place. I was to protect the future of the   
world. In order to fulfill that I made for certain that our   
mission would be carried out even if I were to die.   
Neptune did her job by emotional motivation. Her duty was   
to protect the Princess Serenity. She was protecting   
present ruler who would bring peace once awakened. In order   
to do that, she followed my tactics in our search for the   
talismans. Though when we were in pursuit of finding the   
messiah I believe she was edging more towards Pluto's plan.  
Pluto was more emotionally motivated, I believe. Her main   
focus was to protect the future Princess, Small Lady. In   
order to do that, she kept in touch with the Inner   
Soldiers. Her part in the mission was to protect the vital   
necessity for peace. She made sure the royals were safe and   
unharmed.   
We all had different obligations and yet the three   
differences had a common goal. I believe that is why we are   
the Outers. Our ways our separate yet make up a unity. The   
Inners work more like a team and are together.   
Sigh.   
The Time Guardian really pulled through for Neptune and I.   
Such sacrifice she had committed. She saved us so many   
times though she knew she was not allowed to do so. She   
should not do those things, but she does. She is the   
emotional Plutonian.   
I cannot be lenient about her putting herself on the line   
for us. It could throw the future into jeopardy if she is   
not there to ward off invaders at the Time Gate. It is   
irrational and disappointing to know that she is not able   
to keep herself emotionally stable in order to obey her   
duty. However, I will admit I hold her in high respect for   
her bravery and loyalty to our cause. I hold her as a close   
friend.  
Perhaps one day I will be able to admit to her that I am   
grateful to be able to work beside her. The Time   
Guardian... (Chuckles) Locked within her is the past,   
present and future. Our lives are wrapped up in her. She   
holds secrets she alone knows and I am in awe of that.   
Yes... I am sure she is isolated. All of us Outer soldiers   
are.   
Though the remarkable thing is none of us are truly alone,   
because we three live similar lives restricted by duty.   
Once Tomoe Hotaru is awakened she will know of the same   
fate. She is just an infant now and so I wish her a happy   
life, for I know that once Saturn awakens her life will be   
that like our own. Isolated with a tug of unity.   
Maybe the Inner soldiers were right... Perhaps Setsuna's   
emotional pull was right...  
Perhaps... If in this life Setsuna, along with Michiru and   
I... If we ever have another mission placed upon our   
shoulders... Perhaps we can become that of a family when   
Hotaru must learn her powers again. Perhaps this time we   
Outers can become a family...  
And none of us will have to be alone.  
  
  
Finis. 


End file.
